


Deal With the Devil

by tryingherbestpacito



Series: Inhuman Dream dsmp [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: deals are going down, dream smp server, how am i supposed to tag this, idk just take it, not quite human Clay | Dream (Video blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryingherbestpacito/pseuds/tryingherbestpacito
Summary: Schlatt has an offer for Dream, one that's too good to pass up.But who's really running the show?(Basically, my interpretation of behind the scenes and what might have caused Dream to switch sides)
Series: Inhuman Dream dsmp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175888
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Deal With the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> So guess who has a new hyperfixtation motherfuckers. These stupid block men are literally my only source of serotonin these days.  
> Anyway, i actually had a lot of fun writing this if i'm honest and i hope i kept their roles in character enough for ya'll to enjoy!

The man in front of the window swirled his wine glass, watching the burgundy liquid slosh around before taking a sip. His furred ears flick at the softest whoosh and tinkling of bells, like faint shattering glass and the man grins, adjusting his crimson tie before turning to greet his guest.

“Dream.” He hums, sauntering over to his throne and hardly giving the masked man in his throne room a second glance as he takes a seat.

“Schlatt.” Dream nods back, tone and body language seeming irritated. Manburg’s president tries not to laugh at this, knowing the literal god on earth didn’t like being ignored so straightforwardly.

Schlatt doesn’t care about Dream’s wounded pride.

“What’d you call me here for Schlatt?” Dream huffs, gloved hands casually in his green hoodie pocket. To any outsider this would seem like a harmless move but Schlatt knows better. He knows better than to underestimate the scruffy young man in his throne room. Any variety of weapon could be pulled from his invisible inventory in an instant, enchanted netherite armor could be summoned over the classic green hoodie, black pants and leather boots. He knows at any moment, with just a flick of a wrist he can be sent away like before, like the first time he’d arrived. He knows better.

But Schlatt simply doesn’t care.

“Dream!” he greets much more brightly, getting out of his throne to sling an arm around the slightly taller man, ignoring the way Dream bristles defensively “Buddy!~ How ya’ been?!”

“Fine.” Dream responds neutrally, probably brushing off the friendliness to the alcohol still in Schlatt’s system “War going on and everything but fine.”

“Of course, of course” Schlatt slurs, grinning a little as he nods “Pogtopia isn’t it? The little den of traitors you’re helping?” Dream shrugs with a faint smirk under his half mask, neither confirming nor denying the accusation. The simple, pitch-black smile on the porcelain mask leers unsettlingly down at Schlatt and he looks away “Anyway, you know about _my_ little nation don’t you?” the smirk seems a little more forced when he gestures towards the window, providing his guest a lovely view of the little country just below, right out of reach.

“Uh, yeah. Manburg.” Dream answers casually but beginning to grow suspicious, hands now gripping the strap over his chest that sheathed his sword. It’s now or never.

“Right, right” Schlatt nods with a small chuckle “ _Manburg._ ” He looked over at his guest and pulled away with a grin. A taunt, a challenge. A threat. “Your biggest _failure~_ ” Dream isn’t smirking anymore, the smile on his mask looking like a glare as he grits his teeth.

“What do you want?” Dream nearly snarls, rage silent and bubbling unseen under the smooth mask he wore.

God he hated that mask.

“I want to make a deal” Schlatt told him bluntly, heading back for his wine glass at his throne. The pain was beginning to come back. He takes a small sip and turns back to the man “Help me, and I’ll _give_ you back Manburg.” Dream stood there in surprise, looking like he was trying to register exactly what he’d been told

“Wait what??” He laughs incredulously “Wha- why??! Why would _you_ just “give up” Manburg-”

“That’s the only thing you want isn’t it?!!” Schlatt cackles, spinning around with his arms outstretched. A few drops of wine drip to the carpet but he ignores it like he does the pain in his body as he presses forward “We’re the same you know!” Dream prickles a little at that statement but Schlatt doesn’t care if he’s offended the most powerful person in the land. “We want power! _Control_!! You and I? We’re willing to do _whatever_ it takes to get it and Manburg?” he beams, cocky and yellow goat eyes gleaming with something more potent than alcohol. “Manburg is the _only_ thing that’s managed to slip through your fingers isn’t it?” Dream is silent, watching the hysterical president hop up to stand on his throne “And you _hate_ it. You hate the fact that something- something that belongs to _you_ was taken by those insolent bastards- the very same assholes you _invited_ to live on your land!!” he throws his head back and gives a genuine laugh “It’s frustrating isn’t it?! The way they take and take and _take_ , and yet you let them! You let them run around, do what ever they want- is it really that entertaining??”

“In a sense” Dream agrees with shrug and a grin of his own “I think it’s rather cute to be honest. How you all actually think I care about what you do with your constant wars and fights.”

“Maybe you don’t care what we do” Schlatt chuckles, getting down from his throne “But I do know you care about keeping the control in your favor. That’s why you’ve been helping that nutcase Wilbur ain’t it? You don’t care what happens to him or Pogtopia, whether they win this war or not, you just want to make sure the bastard can’t take control away from you again.”

“That is very much true” Dream nods “He’s a bit of a lost cause at this point, despite Tommy’s faith-“

“So let me do you one better” Schlatt offers “Help me destroy that stupid little rebellion, and I’ll give you Manburg when it’s over. Two birds with one stone right? With Pogtopia burned to the ground and Manburg once more a part of SMP, everything will once again be under your control. It’ll be just like before.” Dream hummed to himself, pacing for a bit as he thought about it

“I don’t know” he hesitated “I’m already doing a pretty good enough job breaking them down myself.“ he glanced over at the neatly dressed man “And if Pogtopia succeeds, they’ll take you down for me and all I’ll have to do is take over after that.”

“Well then let me sweeten the pot” Schlatt croons “You know those two buddies of yours, what were their names again…Sampap and Greg?” Dream tenses and Schlatt knows he’s walking a _very_ thin line at the moment

“George and Sapnap?” Dream corrects, keeping his voice surprisingly neutral “What about them?”

“Well, I mean with all the fighting and threats of explosions, it would be a real shame if one of them were to be caught in the crossfire. They are after all, enemies of Pogtopia and we both know Wilbur isn’t above using one of them as hostage”

“Or you apparently” he snaps and Schlatt laughs

“Oh we’ve been known this” he reminds “And of course, we don’t want another _Festival_ incident do we?” he can’t help the venom that slips into his voice at the memory, _his_ right-hand man- a traitor! A _spy_ for those L’manburg bastards!!

“No.” Dream says softly, a silent warning in his posture “We wouldn’t want what happened to Tubbo happen again.”

“But you see,” Schlatt continues, regaining his composure “If you were on my side you could make sure nothing happens to them. I’ll even give my own oath to protect them from harm to the best of my ability.” Dream scoffs a little at this “Laugh all you want. I may be falling apart, but I still know what the hell I’m fucking doing. Really, they should do some more intensive background checks before letting people into Pogtopia” the other grins a little as he realizes what Schlatt is insinuating

“Not bad” he chuckles “Alright then Schlatt. Let’s make a deal.” He holds out a gloved hand, mask boring holes into the other’s soul

“Nice try” Schlatt huffs, pulling out a leather-bound book from his suit “I’m not stupid enough like Wilbur and Tommy to make a word binding contract with someone like _you_. A proper contract.” He tosses the book and Dream easily catches it. His smile widens more and more as he reads over the requirements, now stretched inhumanely wide and nearly matching the one scrawled over the white mask. Schlatt takes an uncomfortable sip of his remaining wine, repressing the shudder running down his spine to his tail.

“Done.” Dream hums, tossing the book back. He looks down at the bound papers in his hand, at the bloodied scribble over the dotted line and feels a bit guilty. Manburg had never belonged to him, not _really_ and it felt _wrong_ somehow to give it away like this. He sighs and pulls out a quill, pricking his own finger and hastily signing the page before his conscience can convince him otherwise. He snaps the book closed and it glows a soft purple, rising out of his hand a few inches before slowly lowering back into his palm, warm and humming with power. They were contractually bound now, no backing out.

“There.” He agrees, looking over at Dream and holding back the face he wants to make, opting instead to finish off his wine and walk away, waving at him dismissively.

Had Dream’s teeth always been that sharp?

* * *

Dream hummed happily to himself as he walked out of the president’s office. That had gone much better than he’d anticipated. He didn’t even have to pull out a weapon. Using a pearl, he teleported himself up a tower and dangled his legs over the edge, pulling out his communication board and typed in a public message. Pogtopia should be up and about by now.

_Dream: JSchlatt gave me something._

**Author's Note:**

> Clear some stuff up for reference i wasn't able to put in cause i have my own little ideas for the SMP interpretation
> 
> Dream isn't human but he likes to pretend like he is. I don't know exactly what he is, but its definitely not human. Despite his fondness for mischief and chaos, he still prefers having control over situations
> 
> I really like Schlatt's ram interpretation so he has the goat eyes, horns, ears and tail. He also has scars on the right side of his face from Techno's explosions. 
> 
> It's possible to die permanently in this world but there are plenty of spells and potions that make it near impossible so don't worry Tubbo is still alive! He just has a bunch of scars and is partially deaf in one ear.


End file.
